Quand le Père Noel se prend pour Cupidon
by Etsuko.29
Summary: C'est la veille de Noel, Lenalee et Miranda sont bien décidées à conclure avec un certain symbiotique et un Kendoka mal luné, et ce par tout les moyens possibles! Venez voir leur périple! LenaleeXAllen, MirandaXKanda plus deux couples "crash test" XD.
1. Prologue d'une belle nuit d'hiver

_Auteur : Moi, Etsuko_

_Base : DGM_

_Genre : Heu… Je dirais romantique et peut être un peu d'humour =)_

_Dislaimer : Malheureusement tout ce beau petit monde n'est pas à moi, mais a Hoshino Katsura !_

_Note : Je suis heureuse de poster (enfin) ma première fiction sur D Gray man =D !! _

_Note n°2 : Le prologue et le premier chapitre arrivent en même temps ! Si cela vous plaît je publierais la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Prologue d'une belle nuit d'hiver_**

**_C'était la veille de noël, tout le monde courrait dans la congrégation._**

**_Jerry et son équipe préparaient le banquet, les éclaireurs aidaient les scientifiques à ranger les dossiers ainsi que les dangereuses expériences douteuses de Komui. _**

**_Quand aux exorcistes, eux, se reposaient après les longues et périlleuses missions qu'ils avaient subit._**

_…Quelque part dans la congrégation, aux bains des femmes…_

**_« Cette soirée va être magnifique! S'exclama Lenalee en s'étirant dans l'eau chaude_**

_- …_

**_- Miranda ?_**

_- … **Elle ne répondit pas, encore plongée dans le gouffre de son esprit**_

**_- Miranda !!_**

**_- P-pardon?... Lenalee ?_**

**_- Décidément tu es toujours dans la Lune !_**

_- … **P-Pardon…**_

**_- Tu penses que cela va bien se passer ?_**

**_- Tu y arriveras Lenalee, ne t'inquiètes pas ! S'exclama Miranda_**

**_-Merci… J'espère que cela se passera bien pour toi aussi…_**

**_- O-oui._**

**_La jeune Allemande rougit et demanda alors, d'une voix peu rassurée…_**

**_« Lenalee-chan… ?_**

**_- Oui ?_**

**_- Tu crois… Tu crois que Kanda-kun va aimer son cadeau ?_**

_- …**Mais… Miranda bien sûrs ! Après tout que peut avoir Kanda pour noël ?! En plus ce sabre est un Onime* !**_

**_- Mh…_**

**_- Et puis tu as tout dirigé ! Nous sommes allés jusqu'au Japon pour l'obtenir! _**

**_- Tu dois certainement avoir raison… dit- elle, un peu soulagée_**

_…Puis à l' opposé de la congrégation, aux sources des hommes…_

**_« Hé Allen ! Tu compte te déclarer? Demanda Lavi_**

**_- Dire quoi ? Demanda celui-ci étonné_**

**_- Tch. Râlait le Kendoka, désireux d'un peu de tranquillité._**

**_- Que tu as des sentiments pour Lenalee bien sûr ! S'exclama Lavi_**

**_- C-Comment !? S'étrangla Allen_**

**_- Allez avoues Allen ! Rigola Lavi _**

**_- Tch, fermez là ! Râla le Kendoka_**

**_- Yuu tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! S'exclama Lavi_**

**_- C'est faux ! Imbécile ! S'indigna Allen_**

**_- Allen… Tu es rouge, dit Lavi_**

**_- C'est faux ! Se défendit le jeune homme_**

**_- Ce que tu peux être timide ! _**

**_- Tch, vous faites vraiment chier, j'me casse. Dit le Kendoka en se levant_**

**_- Tu peux parler Yuu ! Tu n'es pas tellement mieux… voulut dire Lavi, mais il fut interrompu_**

**_- La ferme ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ca stupide lapin ! S'énerva Kanda en partant, frappant au passage le rouquin_**

**_- De toute façon ca va bientôt être l'heure, déclara Allen en le suivant_**

**_- Je me demande si Miranda et Lenalee vont se déclarer ce soir… murmura l'exorciste_**

**_- Comment ? Qu'as-tu dis Lavi ? Dit Allen en se retournant_**

**_- Non, non rien… J'arrive ! »_**

* * *

_*: C'est un gros clin d'oeil a Samurai Deeper Kyo ^o^_

_Revews ?_

_Mais vous inquietez pas la suite arrive =D!!_


	2. Chap1: Que la fête commence!

_Voilà le premier Chapitre !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Note: Cela se situe avant la disparition de Cross! Donc il n'y a pas Timoty désolé..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Que la soirée commence !**

**_Allen et Lavi arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, semblable l'un et l'autre. _**

**_Lavi portait un costume, sa chemise était noire et son veston était d'un vert émeraude. Il avait relevé son col et n'avait pas mit de cravate pour conserver son côté naturel et décontracté de toujours._**

**_Allen lui, portait aussi un costume, mais, sa chemise était d'une blancheur fantomatique, au col vampirique, son veston était noir. Il portait une épaisse cravate rouge, et une pince en or._**

**_Leur tenue respective embellissait leur beauté et leur virilité naturelle d'homme._**

**_Ils furent émerveillés. La grande salle était méconnaissable : richement décoré de bougies, rubans et en décoration de glace. _**

**_Un immense sapin décoré trônait à l'arrière de la pièce, forçant n'importe qui à admirer sa majestueuse robe d'épines légèrement enneigée. _**

**_A coté de lui, une pile gigantesque de cadeaux s'emplissait au fur et a mesure des passages des invités._**

**_La pièce était chaleureuse et l'ambiance était calme, enfin pour l'instant._**

**_Ils aidèrent Jerry à finir les derniers préparatifs…_**

**_Les scientifiques et les éclaireurs arrivaient, tous en costumes._**

**_Les deux amis virent de loin Komui, vérifier furtivement tout les préparatifs, poser des cadeaux dont un absolument titanesque, puis disparaître dans la cuisine._**

**_D'autres personnes arrivèrent, comme Le Marechal Klaud Nine, vêtue d'une longue robe noire. Elle dévoilait son dos jusqu'à sa taille et ses épaules, et même un peu l'aine gauche de son corps. La robe suivait parfaitement ses courbes jusqu'à la taille, arrivée là, elle devint plus souple et une longue fente laissait voir sa jambe droite._**

**_Elle avait attaché ses beaux cheveux longs en un chignon romantique, laissant une multitude de mèches encadrer son visage._**

**_Cross la tenait par le bras, lui était vêtu comme a son habitude, tel un grand aristocrate Londonien._**

**_Lavi et Allen s'inquiétaient… Tout le monde était présent, sauf Miranda, Lenalee et Kanda._**

**_Puis ils virent arriver deux femmes._**

**_Elles vinrent à eux, un peu timide par leurs tenues. Leur gêne était absolument compréhensible._**

**_En les voyants de près, Lavi retint un strike inapproprié, il comprit bien vite que ces deux là avaient sortit le grand jeu, voulant séduire l'homme qui faisait chavirer leurs cœurs de femmes._**

**_Quant a Allen, rougissant, il dévorait Lenalee des yeux, émerveillé par sa tenue si féminine._**

**_Elle portait un robe d'un gris perle magnifique. Un bustier embellissait sa taille de guêpe, quand au bas, des très légers pants de tulles à demi-transparent, laissait deviner, plus qu'aisément les jambes de la jeune fille… Plus clairement, les mâles n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour fantasmer sur ces jambes si délicates. _**

**_Puis, quand la demoiselle avançait, les volants s'envolaient et dénudaient une bonne partie de ses magnifiques jambes, affinées par de hauts talons blancs._**

**_La jeune Allemande tira les deux jeunes hommes de leur gourmande et tapageuse contemplation._**

**_« Kanda-kun n'est pas là ? Dit elle en serrant un long paquet contre elle_**

**_- Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu, dit Allen regardant discrètement Lenalee_**

**_- Ne me dites pas… Qu'il cherche à éviter la fête !? S'indigna Lenalee_**

**_- Je crois bien que ce soit cela… Dit Lavi_**

**_- Non ! Gémit l'Allemande, désespéré_**

**_- Miranda, vas le chercher… Dit Lenalee, prenant doucement le sabre emballé._**

_- … **Elle ne répondit pas indécise**_

**_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne te mangera pas ! Blagua Lavi »_**

**_Sur ces mots, Lenalee partit poser les cadeaux, et celui de Kanda, avec les autres. Miranda alla chercher le jeune Kendoka._**

**_« Quoi que… Dit Lavi_**

**_- Pourquoi ? Demanda Allen_**

**_- Je pense juste que si Kanda résiste à Miranda ce soir… C'est qu'il a un souci mon p'tit Yuu !_**

**_- Imbécile de Kendoka mal luné… Dit Allen riant sous cape »_**

**_Mais ce que le jeune symbiotique ignorait, c'est que l'héritier des bookmens avait aussi comploté derrière son dos, autant sur lui que sur Kanda._**

_

* * *

_

**_Miranda déambulait dans les couloirs de la congrégation, craignant la réaction de Kanda._**

**_Quand elle arriva devant sa porte, elle toqua maladroitement…_**

**_Personne ne répondit. Elle appela timidement le Kendoka…_**

**_Il ne répondit toujours pas…_**

**_Elle poussa doucement la poignée, la porte céda._**

**_A ce bruit le Kendoka sortit d'une pièce voisine, torse nu._**

**_Quand elle le vit, caché par l'ombre du couloir, ses joues s'empourprèrent devant ce spectacle ; il était svelte, mais musclé, le tatouage contrastait violement avec sa peau virginale d'asiatique._**

**_Il devina que la silhouette qui l'attendait était celle de Miranda. Il grogna et dit un « j'arrive » prompt et impatient._**

**_Et il repartit dans l'autre pièce._**

**_Quand il revint, elle fut encore agréablement surprise._**

**_Le jeune homme avait fini de s'habiller. Sa chemise, blanche, était cintrée par un veston bleu de soie, orné d'un magnifique dragon chinois aux camaïeux bleu et violet._**

**_Elle le vit prendre un long ruban noir d'une épaisseur moyenne…  
Il le noua joliment et épingla au centre du nœud une broche ornée d'une pierre. _**

**_Celle-ci reflétait dignement avec ses formes la lumière de la pièce, un saphir._**

**_Les cheveux du Kendoka étaient attachés par une corde filée d'or et de noir._**

**_Il sortit de sa chambre et marcha aux cotés de Miranda jusqu'à la fête…_**

**_Quand ils furent arrivés Lenalee et les deux autres les accueillirent avec joie…_**

_**Et, soudain, en se retournant le Kendoka pût voir L'Allemande à la lumière.  
Il en resta absolument médusé, ****captivé par la jeune femme, comme ensorcelé par sa beauté****, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait :**_

**_Miranda était vêtue d'une longue robe, d'un magnifique bleu profond et abyssal. Sa toilette contrastait tellement avec sa peau candide de poupée, qu'elle en était presque irréelle, fantomatique… irrémédiablement fascinante._**

**_Et si il n'y avait que ca…  
En effet la robe possédait, un très beau et vertigineux décolleté, son dos lui aussi était dévêtu. De délicates broderies d'argent dansaient ça et là autour du décolleté, représentant des roses et forçaient, presque, les hommes à regarder la poitrine de la jeune femme._**

**_De courts volants céruléens et noirs délicatement croisés valsaient autour des jambes de la jeune femme quand elle se mouvait._**

**_Ses cheveux ne tenaient qu'avec une broche noire, sobre._**

**_Le jeune Kendoka pensa que Lenalee avait raison, son cadeau irait beaucoup mieux avec cette robe._**

**_Quand la jeune femme s'aperçut que Kanda la contemplait depuis un moment, elle rougit un peu, tout de même fière de l'effet qu'elle produisait au jeune homme._**

**_Elle lui sourit et continua à parler avec Lenalee._**

* * *

_Reviews ? =D_


	3. Chap2: Le père noel est un lapin rouquin

**Note :**** Merci a Masaari, Meilin et Elrond pour vos commentaires ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise et que vous la trouviez originale, ben oui c'est tout nouveau pour moi ^^: première fic sur DGM, et en plus première fic qui ne soit pas un One-shot XD (dur dur de découper au bon endroit pour vous laisser le suspense !)**

**Note 2 :**** Pour ceux qui n'on pas lu Samurai Deeper Kyo : **Les Muramasa sont des sabres spéciaux, quand leur possesseur est trop faible, le sabre va le posséder (il a une volonté propre) et tuer tout le monde autour lui, jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un le batte, il deviendra alors le sabre du gagnant.

Les Onime sont basés sur le même modèle parce que le forgeron des Onime est Onime no Kyo (Kyo aux yeux de démon), qui est lui-même le disciple de Muramasa =D

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le père Noel est un lapin rouquin!**

**Les deux jeunes femmes furent beaucoup complimentées sur leurs tenues. Komui eut une attaque devant la robe si osée, si féminine, de sa chère et tendre petite sœur adorée. Il eût même essayé de la couvrir, et ce avec tout et n'importe quoi : les rideaux de la salle, des nappes, avec son costume… **

**Mais en vain, la jeune fille réussissant toujours à s'enfuir…**

**Cross préféra séduire les jeunes femmes, celles-ci flattées souriaient chaleureusement à ses tentatives plus ou moins subtiles. Il essayait tout, explorant tout les registres possibles dans ''l'art de la séduction selon Cross Marian ''…**

**Au plus grand damne du jeune symbiotique qui ne cessait de ruminer, ayant même des envies de meurtres envers son indécrottable maître.**

**Quant au Kendoka lui, eût du mal à calmer sa colère, jetant des yeux assassins a cet imbécile de Marechal, regrettant de ne pas avoir prit son mugen pour le couper aussi fin que des sashimis. Puis réalisant qu'il s'énervait ''pour rien'', il partît au loin dans la salle.**

**La fête battait son plein et l'alcool, fortement connu pour délier les langues, n'arrangeait pas la chose.**

**Fût le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.**

**Alors toute l'assemblée, mangeant canapés et victuailles en tout genre, se réunit autour d'une gigantesque montagne de présents, habilement trié par destinataires.**

**Alors tous prenaient un cadeau, et les destinateurs ouvraient parfois leurs bouches, euphoriques car leurs présent avait plut.**

**Fût le tour de Bookman, Il ouvrit son paquet et trouva un flacon. Reever, voyant son interrogation face a ce mystérieux élixir lui expliqua que c'était la version améliorée du pousseur de cheveux. C'était un cadeau de Lavi. Le panda fût très heureux imaginant déjà sa belle et foisonnante queue de cheval.**

**Puis fût au tour d'Allen… **

**Il ouvrit un de ses cadeaux, une chevalière, allant parfaitement à son majeur. Elle était gravée d'un AW en écriture gothique… On pouvait aussi remarquer qu'un pique, un cœur, un trèfle et qu'un carreau ornaient les lettres.**

**C'est Lenalee qui avoua.**

**Lavi dit alors, avec humour, que ces gravures iraient parfaitement avec le côté sombre du symbiotique. Tout le monde ria. Le jeune homme fût vraiment ému, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux d'argent. Il remercia alors chaudement la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras, les joues en feu.**

**Les papiers cadeaux déchirés s'empilèrent.**

**Kanda, observait alors, un de ses cadeaux qui l'intriguait beaucoup…**

**Un long et fin paquet. **

**Miranda le remarqua le prit et le lui tendit, offrant en prime au Kendoka un magnifique et doux sourire.**

**Le Kendoka cacha sa gêne face aux deux cadeaux que l'Allemande lui offrait.**

**Il le prit doucement des mains de Miranda et commença à l'ouvrir.**

**Tout le monde observa, aussi curieux que le jeune japonais.**

**Tous virent alors un fourreau apparaître sous le papier… Un sabre.**

**Le Kendoka se débarrassa du papier précipitamment. Il observa alors son cadeau, étant presque sûr de le reconnaître.**

**Puis il dégaina. Il fût stupéfait par la beauté de la lame, d'un blanc d'acier éclatant dépourvu de tout défaut. Un phénix était gravé ; il s'enroulait majestueusement autour du sabre.**

**Ses doigts suivirent doucement la lame, caressant le metal avec attention, suivant aussi les courbes harmonieuses du phoenix…**

**Il ne pipait mot. Miranda s'inquiéta alors, pensant que le jeune homme n'aimait pas le sabre, sur son visage se lisait une grande inquiétude. **

**Le Kendoka rompit enfin le silence…**

**« _Ca alors ! C'est un Onime… _Dit-il, encore désappointé**

**- _Oui c'est cela,_ confirma l'Allemande**

**- _C'est Miranda qui en a eu l'idée, elle a aussi dirigé toutes les opérations !_ Dit Allen »**

**Le japonais la regarda intensément… La jeune femme crut y voir une lueur interrogatrice. Elle se justifia alors…**

**« **_**Oui, euh… J'ai fait un petit saut grâce a l'arche, dans la section asiatique et j'ai longuement discuté avec mr Zuu, il m'a dit que le Murazaki, ce sabre, te correspondrait vraiment très bien. J'ai suivis son conseil et je me suis a mise à sa recherche.**_

_**- Elle a passé des jours et des jours dans la bibliothèque principale, **_**commenta Allen**

_**- Oui, je n'ai même pas dormi, mais comme j'en ai l'habitude ce n'était pas difficile, **_**continua l'Allemande avec un rire sombre**

_**- Heureusement que je venais te voir pour t'aider, sinon tu n'aurais même pas mangé ! **_**Blagua Allen**

_**- O-oui tu a raison Allen-kun… Mais même avec tous ces efforts je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver sa trace… **_**Fit-elle dépitée**

_**- Elle m'a alors demandé de l'aide… Et je l'ai trouvé ! Rien n'est impossible pour un futur Bookman ! **_**S'exclama le roux fier de lui**

_**- La suite a été beaucoup plus facile… Nous sommes allés au Japon. **_**Continua Lenalee**

_**- Tu sais Yuu ? Quand nous sommes allés chercher une innocence là-bas il y a environ deux mois !? **_**S'exclama Lavi**

_**- Si nous n'avions pas rencontré des Akumas de niveau 4, et si tu ne les avais pas exterminés, nous ne serions jamais arrivés à convaincre le forgeron de nous le confier. Et tu dois savoir pourquoi Kanda-kun, non ? Déclara Miranda »**_

**Kanda hocha de la tête connaissant que trop bien l'histoire des sabres Onimé et Muramasa*.**

**Il avait suivit l'histoire attentivement, tentant de ne pas jeter un regard trop tapageur à la jeune Allemande, sur sa tenue et ce qu'elle laissait voir…**

**Il rengaina alors doucement le sabre et l'attacha à sa taille.**

**Il s'avança vers les quatre comploteurs, et regarda la dirigeante de l'opération avec ténacité…**

_**« Merci… A tous»**_

**Miranda lui offrit alors une très belle rougeur aux joues, et un sourire attendrissant.**

_**« M-mais…De rien Kanda-kun ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Et merci vous trois de m'avoir aidé… »**_

**La jeune Allemande, encore gênée, se dirigea vers les cadeaux et en prit deux à Lenalee. Le cadeau absolument titanesque et une petite boite.**

**Lenalee se dirigea vers le plus gros et arracha le papier rapidement.**

**Ce qu'elle vit fût surprenant et… effrayant: un Komui grandeur nature, sûrement un nouveau frère de la dynastie des Komulin.**

**Alors le grand frère s'enhardissait...**

_**« C'est pour quand tu te sentiras seule ma Lenalee! Tu penseras toujours à ton grand frère Komui d'amour, hein ?!! **_**Pleura-t-il se jetant sur sa sœur**

_**- Merci, grand frère… C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble beaucoup ! **_**Dit-elle gênée, pensant déjà à le ranger dans la chambre si effrayant que Komui avait décoré pour elle.**

_**- Komui et son sister complex… Tu ne pourrais pas offrir des choses **__**normales**__** ?! **_**Commenta Cross**

_**- Mais c'est normal comme cadeau ! **_**S'indigna celui-ci**

_**- Ca normal ? Tu te fous de moi là?! **_**Fit sur le même ton Cross**

_**- Maieuh ! Lenalee elle aimeuh ! Tu l'aimes hein Lenalee ? **_**Demanda le frère en pleurant**

_**- Le pire c'est que cet imbécile n'est même pas encore bourré…**_** Commenta Reever**

_**- Miranda ? Tu en a un autre, non ? Demanda Lenalee, **_**changeant précipitamment de sujet**

_**- Oui, tiens. **_**Dit-elle simplement **_**»**_

**Lenalee le reçût et l'observa longuement. Le papier était d'un blanc candide, de belles roses rouges s'épanouissaient sur le papier. Un fin ruban noir était attaché, offrant un beau contraste. Elle l'ouvrit avec application décollant un a un les morceaux de rubans adhésifs.**

**Quand elle eût fini, elle découvrit un joli écrin noir. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un pendentif, un cœur en argent gravé par de jolies arabesques, un spinelle d'un rose frais et tendre était incrustée au centre du pendentif.**

**Elle poussa un cri d'admiration face à cette merveille. Elle décida alors de le mettre.**

**Quand ce fût fait, le collier allait si bien avec sa robe…**

**Alors elle demanda à Miranda...**

_**« C'est toi ? **_**Demanda la jeune fille**

_**- Mh… Non ! Je n'ai fait que conseiller ! **_**S'exclama l'Allemande voulant ne rien dévoiler**

_**- Miranda ? Qui as-tu conseillé ? »**_

**Un petit **_**« moi »**_**, timide se fît entendre à côté de la jeune chinoise. Cette voix était celle du symbiotique. Le japonais tiqua pour un raison mystérieuse…**

**Lenalee se tourna vers lui, l'encourageant tendrement avec ses yeux de continuer.**

**C'est ce qu'il fit.**

**« **_**C'est moi… C'est moi qui t'ai fais ce cadeau Lenalee, **_**dit-il, ne sachant plus où se mettre**

_**- Merci Allen… Il est vraiment magnifique !**_** S'exclama Lenalee, les joues fortement empourprées»**

**Elle se jeta alors sur lui l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, Allen se paralysa de surprise et dit à la jeune fille en bégayant, rouge comme une pivoine: **

_**« D-d-de rien Lenalee ! C-ca m'a fait tr-très plaisir tu sais ! **_**» **

**L'Allemande sourit et décida d'ouvrir un de ses cadeaux, Lavi la vît s'approcher du tas et lui tendit une petite boîte. Elle fût alors irrésistiblement attirée par cette chose. **

**Son papier était gris perle, de petites hirondelles volaient entre de délicates fleurs de cerisiers… Un ruban doré venait embellir ce papier cadeau.**

**Elle l'ouvrit doucement, veillant à ne pas trop déchirer le papier, désirant le garder…**

**Dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'une personne pouvant lui offrir un cadeau avec un papier aussi asiatique… **

**Après tout, Lenalee et elle s'étaient offertes mutuellement leurs robes, un autre cadeau ne serait donc pas impossible… **

**Quand l'écrin fut enfin libéré du papier, elle l'ouvrit.  
Ce qu'elle vit la fascina… Deux baquettes d'un blanc laiteux, de fines arabesques aux camaïeux de bleu et de violet dansaient sur ces deux merveilles. Deux fins et beaux dragons d'or sculptés s'enroulaient sur elles.**

**Ils crachaient plusieurs chaînes d'or, au bout d'elles, des pierres précieuses semblables à des larmes, tintant comme des clochettes quand celles-ci se cognaient.**

**Elle échappa un cri, mêlant surprise et admiration.**

**Emue, elle en pleura de joie…**

**« **_**Elles sont absolument… sublimes…**_** Murmura-t-elle**

_**- Veux tu que je te coiffe avec ?**_** Demanda Lenalee**

_**- Oui ! C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? »**_** Murmura t'elle a Lenalee.**

**Seule la chinoise pût l'entendre, elle sourit et lui glissa a l'oreille…**

**« **_**Non ce n'est pas moi. Il n'y a pas que toi qui as comploté Miranda ! Je l'ai choisi avec Kanda ! **_**Dit celle-ci se rappelant de la scène**

_**- C'-c'est vrai ?**_** Dit Miranda, ébahie**

_**- Oui ! Voilà c'est fini ! **_**Dit-elle à présent de voix forte**

_**- Merci Lenalee… Merci. » **_

**Ce dernier remerciement fût pour Kanda, elle le regardait langoureusement, reconnaissante pour ce beau cadeau. Miranda vît alors le jeune homme rougir à cette attention. Elle s'en enchanta.**

**Les cadeaux défilèrent pendant longtemps…**

**Puis de la musique retentit entre les murs de la grande salle.**

**Les hommes se hâtèrent de faire de la place, repoussant tout objets gênant les futures danses ; papiers cadeaux déchirés, vestes abandonnées a cause de la chaleur, bouteilles d'alcool vides, chaises et tables en tout genre.**

**Lavi, fût fier. Grace à ses fourberies, il avait réussi à manipuler non seulement Allen mais aussi Kanda quelques semaines plus tôt, les montant l'un contre l'autre pour qu'ils fassent un pari… **

**Ce pari ? Et bien les deux devaient offrir un bijou a une femme, celui qui se découragerait devait se faire la boule a zéro !**

**Mais les deux timides avaient dépassés les attentes du jeune roux, offrant chacun une petite merveille. **

**Et en se rappelant les messes basses de l'Allemande et de la Chinoise, il comprît alors que les deux amies avaient complotées, et cela sans sa coopération.**

**Il bût un énième verre de Tequila et sourit sadiquement, la suite risquait d'être encore plus drôle !**

* * *

**Reviews ? **

**Prochain chapitre : ****Danse avec moi !**** enfin je crois XD**


	4. Chap3: Danse avec moi!

Voilà le troisième chapitre les filles !!

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que ses prédécesseurs !

Bonne lectureuh =3

* * *

**Chap 3 : Danse avec moi !**

**Cross invita le maréchal Klaud à danser avec lui, elle accepta de bonne grâce aillant pitié de lui… Tel fût les mots de la seule femme maréchal de la congrégation…**

**Allen voulut alors suivre l'exemple de son maître, pour la première et seule fois d'après sa résolution. **

**Le jeune homme, moins inhibé à cause de quelques verres d'alcool, prit doucement la main de Lenalee, caressant tendrement sa peau douce et laiteuse. Il plongea ses beaux yeux d'aciers dans ses yeux Lapis-lazuli. Il lui demanda alors d'un ton solennel et séducteur:**

_**« Lenalee, m'accorderais-tu une danse ? » **_

**La jeune femme rougit tout en riant de bon cœur. Elle serra fermement sa main dans celle d'Allen et déclara avec un ton semblable a celui du symbiotique…**

_**« Avec plaisir Allen. Je t'en accorde même plusieurs, et ce, autant que tu le souhaites »**_

**Elle lui sourit tendrement…**

**Il répondit à son sourire tout en rougissant et l'entraîna alors sur la piste…**

**Il dansa, grisé par le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien et la musique qui envahissait ses oreilles.**

**La jeune Allemande, qui parlait avec Lavi fût heureuse pour Lenalee, mais inévitablement Miranda fût envieuse…**

**Lavi, inquiet pour la suite de son programme, lui demanda ou était le Kendoka.**

**Elle lui répondit que Kanda était avec le Marechal Tiedoll pour elle ne savait quelle raison…**

**Lavi sourit et lui proposa d'attendre avec lui en parlant. La jeune Allemande lui fît un sourire reconnaissant.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le Japonais revînt avec le maréchal Tiedoll, trainant des pieds en fixant obstinément son verre vide, visiblement irrité.**

**La jeune Allemande, décidée à croiser Lenalee sur la piste avec Kanda, s'avança timidement vers lui. **

**Quand il s'aperçu de la présence de celle-ci, il la regarda, ses yeux se firent plus suave et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

**Elle rougit face à lui, étourdie par les changements qu'elle percevait sur le visage de Kanda, lorsqu'il l'a regardait de ses yeux d'ébène.**

**Alors le maréchal Tiedoll déclara à l'attention de Kanda.**

_**« N'oublies pas Kanda-kun »**_

**Il poussa un râle de mécontentement en jetant un regard agressif au maréchal.**

**Il posa alors brusquement son verre, puis ses yeux noirs se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Miranda, devenant plus doux…**

**Alors le jeune Kendoka prit la main de la jeune femme la regardant toujours dans les yeux et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.**

**Il l'attira à lui, serrant avec virilité son bras gauche contre la taille de Miranda. Les deux rougirent mais ils se déplacèrent ensemble sur la musique, comme si celle-ci n'était plus que fils fixés sur leurs membres.**

* * *

**Le rouquin demanda à Tiedoll :**

_**« Que lui avait-vous dit Maréchal?**_

_**- Moi ? Seulement ce que tu m'as dit Lavi.**_

_**- Heu… Pouvez-vous me rafraîchir la mémoire ? **_**Demanda-il, les quelques cellules valides de son cerveau étant court-circuitées par ****Señor** **Tequila.**

_**- Je lui ai dit de se comporter en gentleman : il doit danser avec elle, répondre à ses désirs et la ramener à sa chambre à la fin de la fête. C'est bien ce que tu m'avais demandé Lavi, non ? **_

_**- Oui-oui, c'est parfait ! Merci ! **_**Dit-il avec un rire affreusement sadique, se rappelant enfin**_**»**_

* * *

**Lenalee et Allen se dévoraient des yeux, ne pensant qu'a une seule et commune envie qui absorbait lentement leurs jeunes corps. L'envie de l'autre.**

**Allen décida de prendre les devants, il serra plus fortement la taille féminine de Lenalee, la lueur tendre et enfantine de ses yeux se transformant peu à peu en une lueur langoureuse et violente, amoureuse.**

**Quand celle-ci s'aperçu du changement, elle se lova discrètement contre lui désireuse de sentir la peau chaude du jeune symbiotique.**

**Alors doucement, au fil de la musique, les deux jeunes gens dérivèrent sur la piste, se dirigeant vers le balcon.**

**Quand l'air du soir leur frappa le visage, le jeune homme soupira d'aise et de contentement. Il tendit une coupe de champagne à Lenalee, elle l'accepta et gouta avec gourmandise la pétillante boisson. **

**Les deux continuèrent encore à se dévorer des yeux, buvant du champagne coupes sur coupes, persuadés de voir en l'autre le même désir farouche.**

**Il lui prit les mains et se déclara. **

**Son cœur battait la chamade, il rougissait tellement que l'air froid du soir lui glaçait le dos, l'alcool se mêlait doucement a son sang.**

_**« Lenalee… Cela fait un moment que je veux te le dire… Je, Je… »**_

**Enfin… Il essaya.**

**La jeune fille comprit et posa délicatement deux doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme.**

**Elle approcha alors doucement son visage, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et lui dit a l'oreille :**

_**« Je t'aime Allen ! »**_

**Alors, le symbiotique attira Lenalee a lui, la serrant contre son cœur. **

**Jamais, oh grand jamais une personne autre que Mana lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait… **

**Des larmes sensibles coulèrent alors sur le visage du jeune homme.**

**Il lui caressa doucement la joue de sa main humaine et approcha son visage de la jeune femme, brûlant d'excitation, Lenalee ferma alors les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin.**

**Elles firent connaissance, se caressaient, jouaient, dansaient ensemble.**

**Quand ce chaste baisé fût fini, Allen reprit son souffle et parvint enfin à le lui dire :**

_**« Lenalee, je t'aime »**_

**La jeune femme fût émue…**

**Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, l'amour de la jeune femme lui procurait un bonheur intense.**

**Alors, le jeune homme, désirant plus, la plaqua contre le balcon et attira brusquement le visage de la jeune fille contre le siens, scellant leurs lèvres.**

**Le baiser se fit plus profond, les deux s'embrassaient avec passion jouant à présent insatiablement avec la langue de l'autre.**

* * *

**Pendant que notre petit couple s'échangeait un baiser passionné et intense, l'Allemande et Kanda passèrent devant le balcon, celle-ci regardant par réflexe dehors.**

**C'est alors que Miranda vit les deux adolescents.**

**Attendrie, celle-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement voyant que la chinoise avait accomplie sa « mission féminine ».**

**Mais Kanda comprit mal ce soupir et dit entre deux pas…**

_**« Si tu veux… On peut arrêter. **_**Dit-il le souffle court, étrangement déçu**

_**- Hum ? Non Kanda-kun ! Je regardais juste Lenalee et Allen ! **_**Dit-elle en souriant**

_**- Moyashi…? **_**Demanda Kanda, les cherchant des yeux sur la piste de danse**

_**- Oui ! Lui et Lenalee s'embrassent sur le balcon en ce moment même… **_**Pouffa-t-elle**

_**- Ah. **_**Murmura-t-il**

_**- Kanda-kun, je ne veux pas m'arrêter de danser avec toi, et ça quoi qu'il arrive… **_**Dit-elle gênée**_**»**_

**L'homme parvînt à donner un « Tch » de désaccord… **

**Mais inconsciemment en lui, la réponse de Miranda lui avait retourné le cœur, comme si celle-ci avait dit quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de totalement impossible.**

**Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur en son cœur, le faisant battre plus vite que la normale. A ce moment là, il eût envi de sourire, de l'étreindre de ses bras musclés pour sentir sa chaleur humaine.**

**Le jeune Kendoka fût surpris par ses envies violentes, et pourquoi son cœur battait t'il la chamade devant cette femme ?**

**C'est alors que le rythme de la musique changea, perturbant les deux dans leur calme mais intense contemplation de l'autre.**

**La voix de Komui se fit entendre, il donnait une consigne, comme une règle du jeu…**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre trois ! La suite est en cours !

Reviews ? =3


	5. Chap4: Tch, foutu champagne

Hey les filles ! Merci encore une fois pour tout vos commentaires ! Ils me motivent beaucoup pour écrire !

Mais je suis désolée de le poster aussi tard, parce que je m'efforce d'avoir environ un voire deux chapitre d'avance sur la publication (histoire de bien tout peaufiner !), et comme j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pour le chapitre 6 (que j'ai toujours mais bon, je ne veux pas non plus vous faire trop attendre !), je n'ai pas posté le chapitre 4…

Bref ! J'espère de même que ce chapitre là vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture =D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ses sentiments ont-ils la saveur du champagne ?**

**Le petit couple réapparu sur la piste a côté de Kanda et Miranda…**

**La jeune chinoise fît un clin d'œil à l'Allemande, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait réussi.**

**Le couple servit abondamment du vin blanc aux deux pour fêter cet événement…**

_**« A Noel ! Et a nous ! »**_** S'exclama Lenalee en trinquant.**

**Komui hurla alors pour ramener le calme, les quatre n'étant pas les seuls à ce dissiper, et dit alors…**

_**« Que diriez-vous de mettre un peu de piment sur cette piste de danse ? Jouons le jeu de l'échange, voulez-vous ? Environ quatre fois pendant le morceau, à mon signal, le cavalier et je dis bien le **__**cavalier**__**, volera la cavalière du couple d'a côté, et les deux solitaires se mettrons ensemble ! Vous avez compris ? Alors je veux voir tout le monde sur la piste ! »**_

**Allen, tenant fermement sa légèrement pompette de petite amie, tira la langue à Kanda ce qui énerva immédiatement le Kendoka encore plus réactif a cause de la boisson.**

**Le jeune Anglais lui dit alors, d'un ton provocateur :**

_**« Tu es fort en sabre Bakanda, mais voyons ce que tu vaux sur la piste. Je te parie mes cheveux que je te prends Miranda en tout deux fois pendant le morceau !**_

_**- Mh, tu es encore prêts a risqué la boule a zéro, Moyashi? Pourquoi pas, je te paris les miens que je t'en empêche ! Et que je te prends Lenalee deux fois aussi…**_**Répondit le Kendoka**

_**- Paris tenu ! **_**Dirent les deux en colère resserrant leur prise sur leur cavalière »**

_

* * *

_

**« **_**Je n'ai rien oublié, Lenalee ? **_**Demanda Allen**

_**- Non, c'était Parfait !**_** Déclara-t-elle avalant son verre d'un traite pour le poser**

_**- Mais je te le promets, il ne t'aura pas deux fois.**_** Dit-il d'une voix séductrice**

_**- Ca je le savais déjà !**_** Fit-elle en riant »**

* * *

**La musique débuta alors, assez entraînante, la piste doubla son effectif de danseurs.**

**Kanda et Allen se regardaient, méfiant, observant chaque fait et gestes de l'autre. Les deux couples se suivaient, l'un a côté de l'autre.**

_**« Changez ! » Cria Komui**_

**Kanda se rendit compte qu'Allen cherchait déjà à prendre Miranda… ****C'est alors que le Kendoka fit faire un tour à l'Allemande, la donnant au passage à Lavi et réussit à prendre Lenalee.**

**Allen se mit à danser avec Loufa ancienne cavalière du rouquin, ****Kanda menait 1 à 0.**

**Allen regardait les deux asiatiques danser ensemble, le jeune Japonais lui tira la langue et se fondit dans la foule avec Lenalee. ****Allen fît de même avec Loufa cherchant à récupérer sa belle.**

**Quand il eût trouvé le couple il les garda en vue, Miranda était de l'autre côté de la piste avec Lavi.**

* * *

**« **_**Lenalee a réussi**_**, **_**je les ai vus sur le balcon**_**… S'extasia Miranda**

_**- Et un couple, un !**_** S'exclama le rouquin en riant, presque euphorique**

* * *

**Tant pis Allen chercherait donc exclusivement à récupérer sa chérie, d****étendu, il discuta alors avec Loufa de tout et de rien, la faisant rire parfois.**

_**« Changez une deuxième fois ! »**_** Cria Komui**

**Alors, sans attendre une seule seconde Allen se jeta sur Lenalee, l'emmenant très loin du Kendoka, ****Cross passa par là et en profita pour prendre Loufa. ****Kanda se retrouva donc avec le maréchal Klaud…**

**La maréchal entama la conversation:**

_**« Vous avez parié avec Walker, hein ?**_

_**- Oui… **_**répondit seulement celui-ci**

_**- Avez-vous parié quelque chose ? **_**Demanda-t-elle curieuse**

_**- Oui, le perdant a la boule à zéro… **_**Répondit le Kendoka**

_**- Je vois… Quelle est la règle ?**_

_**- Je dois prendre Lenalee deux fois, et empêcher Moyashi de prendre Miranda deux fois aussi… **_**Pour lui c'est l'inverse. Cita Kanda**

_**- Je vois… Mais est- ce vraiment le pari qui vous motive Kanda ?**_

- … **Il ne répondit pas mais le Kendoka fût très surpris**

_**- Aurais-je tort ? **_**Dit-elle en souriant**

_**- Tch, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit **_**Kanda cachant la rougeur de ses joues**

_**- Alors que diriez-vous de récupérer Miranda ? Walker est très près d'elle. **_**Dit-elle en constatant la scène **_**»**_

**Kanda approuva l'idée et se dirigea alors vers l'Allemande.**

**Quand celle-ci vit le Kendoka arriver vers elle, la fixant intensément de ses yeux d'ébènes, elle lui fit un affectueux sourire, heureuse de le revoir.**

_**« Changez pour la troisième fois ! »**_

**Alors Kanda lâcha Klaud et se dirigea vers Miranda qui dansait avec le maréchal Cross. M****ais Allen lui coupa la route, confiant Lenalee à son maître à contrecœur, s'en mordant douloureusement les lèvres, et lui vola Miranda.**

**Kanda ne changea pas de partenaire.**

_**« Merde ! **_**S'énerva le brun**

_**- Pas assez rapide… **_**Commenta Klaud**

_**- Tch ! **_**Râla-t-il**

_**- Kanda ? Puis-je te donner un conseil ? **_**Demanda Klaud**

_**- Dites toujours. **_**Répondit le Kendoka**

_**- Au quatrième tour prend Miranda et garde-la jusqu'à la fin. Walker et vous êtes à égalité. Connaissant Komui il a dût prévoir quelque chose.**_

_**- Tch ! Pas besoin de me le dire »**_

**Kanda et Klaud suivirent Miranda et Allen tout en restant discret.**

_** « Changez pour la quatrième fois ! »**_

**Kanda sépara les deux, le jeune Anglais tenta alors une manœuvre désespérée d'évasion avec Miranda, en vain. ****Mais malheureusement pour le Kendoka, sa belle fût encore volée sous son nez par Lavi. **

_**« Désolé Yuu, je te l'emprunte une deuxième fois ! » **_**Lui cria le roux en se tordant de rire.**

**Par un passe passe étrange, Kanda se mit à danser avec Loufa.**

**Quant à Allen, lui, dansait avec Klaud.**

**Kanda enragea… Premièrement il était à égalité avec Moyashi et en plus il ne dansait pas avec Miranda. Mais sa deuxième pensée le rendit étrangement triste.**

**C'est alors que son cerveau lui rappela l'Allemande : La douceur de sa peau qu'il avait touché lorsqu'ils dansaient, son odeur si suave, si douce, son visage envahit par de charmantes rougeurs l'ors qu'il la regardait et lui parlait, son magnifique et tendre sourire, sa robe si belle sur elle, son corps fin et sa magnifique p… ****Il se gifla intérieurement, s'interdisant ce genre de pensées soit disant inutiles, déplacées et grossières. De toute façon, tout était de la faute des quelques verres de vin, champagne et alcools en tout genre qu'il avait ingurgité… **

**Même un peu éméché, il se mit à réfléchir… Cette soirée il ne s'était pas vraiment sentit lui-même.**

**Il lui avait sourit, avait dansé avec elle y prenant un plaisir certain.**

**Il lui avait même offert ces baguettes, certes c'était un foutu un pari avec Moyashi, mais il avait parcouru grand nombre de boutiques féminines avec Lenalee, sachant parfaitement que les deux femmes avaient choisies leur robes ensemble. ****Il aurait très bien pu prendre le premier bracelet ou collier venu. **

**Mais non, il l'avait vraiment choisi ce cadeau !**

**Il se rappela alors du magasin, de sa satisfaction si intense mais dissimulée lorsqu'il avait vu ces baguettes… ****A ce moment là, Lenalee l'avait vu se paralyser devant ce bijou… Kanda s'était contenté de pointer le joyaux qu'il avait trouvé, alors Lenalee s'était penchée sur les baguettes pour mieux les admirer, et juste un **_**« parfait !! »**_** enthousiaste s'était échappé de ses lèvres.**

**Il les avait donc prises pour Miranda.**

**Il se dirigea alors vers Lavi et elle, son esprit encore embrumé par sa réflexion difficile e****t comme il le pensait, Komui cria **_**« Changement surprise !!»**_**, il prit donc la main de l'Allemande et l'attira à lui…**

**Il passa doucement son bras contre sa taille dénudée.**

**L'Allemande ne pipa mot, mais tangua dangereusement à cause de sieur champagne.**

**Alors le Kendoka resserra sa prise pour la maintenir stable, ne la quittant pas des yeux.**

**Elle fût incapable de le remercier car ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du Kendoka, était encore plus fort que le regard suave de tout à l'heure. **

**La jeune femme y voyait… De l'amour.**

**Mais croyant cela le fruit de son imagination débridée et alcoolique, elle rejeta sa pensée et dansa avec Kanda le reste du morceau.**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà !_

_Reviews les filles =D ?_


	6. Chap5: Ton âme sous les étoiles

**Hey les filles ! Le nouveau chapitre est là !**

**Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ton âme sous la lune**

**Après ce long jeu épuisant, tous les danseurs se reposèrent un peu.**

**Il mangeait, buvaient, parlaient...**

**Un petit groupe c'était formé par hasard, sur le balcon ; Lenalee et Allen parlaient tranquillement, risquant parfois quelques baisers papillons a la volée, lorsque les autres avaient le dos tourné, s'amusant de leur relation nouvelle.**

**Allen tenait aussi le verre de Lenalee, car celle-ci n'avait décidément plus la capacité de se contrôler, d'ailleurs elle n'arrivait même plus à le tenir droit. L'alcool l'avait rendue complètement joyeuse et extravertie… Elle parlait avec entrain, riant à en perdre haleine…**

**Allen tourna la tête vers l'espèce de lapin imbécile qui devait être le futur Bookman, lui était complètement saoul, sans en arriver au moment fatidique ou le corps plonge dans un long sommeil, qui a le doux nom de coma éthylique…**

**Lui blaguait avec Loufa, ses deux là s'entendaient très bien, le rouquin tentait même de charmer la jeune fille, avec un petit mais joli succès. Il parlait aussi avec Miranda, celle-ci, un verre de vin blanc à la main ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux blagues potaches, mais efficaces du roux.**

**Le jeune Japonais, quant à lui, profitait discrètement de l'air frais du soir, buvant un verre de saké, regardant tout de même le groupe, observant leur fait et gestes, s'énervant parfois aux remarques et aux blagues de Lavi, décidément trop déplacées au goût du Kendoka.**

**Mais au fil du temps, les prunelles profondément sombres de Kanda se fixèrent sur la chute de rein de l'Allemande, scrutant chaque parcelle de peau de la jeune femme, admirant aussi la fine et douce ligne de son dos.**

**Cette observation le troubla… Pourquoi admirait-il son dos ?!**

**Il se gifla mentalement, poussa un **_**« Tch »**_** de mécontentement, honteux d'observer autant une femme. Il tourna la tête vers la lune, observant ses reflets pour s'occuper dans le calme et la sérénité… Et surtout pour oublier les belles courbes de Miranda.**

**Le ciel était sombre mais généreusement couvert d'étoiles, celles-ci brillaient plus ou moins puissamment, parsemant les cieux de délicats joyaux argentés… Le vent, dansant dans les arbres et entre les pierres du jardin, chantait une douce et claire mélodie semblable a des soupirs…**

**Le Kendoka vogua alors sur les flots de ses pensées… Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais le temps passa vite… Trop vite.**

* * *

**La jeune Allemande réfléchissait… Les autres étaient partis car le jeu allait bientôt recommencer, avec, sûrement une nouvelle règle de Komui.**

_**« Tu viens Miranda ? **_**Demanda Lenalee**

_**- J'arrive ! Je vais d'abord demander à Kanda s'il veut venir ! **_**Répondit-elle**

_**- D'accord, ne tarde pas trop… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il vienne tout de suite… **_**Dit Lavi**_** »**_

**Les deux couples quittèrent l'Allemande et rentrèrent dans la salle en riant, déjà excités par le nouveau jeu, au combien douteux sûrement, qui allait commencer.**

**La jeune Allemande regarda alors Kanda…  
Il était beau comme ça, fixant les étoiles de ses si belles pupilles sombres… La lune éclairait son visage pâle d'asiatique, lui donnant un air mélancolique mais extrêmement doux, ses yeux reflétaient avec douceur les étoiles.**

**Il souriait tristement, il avait l'air complètement plongé dans ses pensées profondes et intimes. Elle ne parla pas alors pendant une dizaine de minute, respectant l'intimité du Kendoka. Mais elle continuait à admirer le jeune japonais, se concentrant sur sa chemise, débarrassée de son veston a cause de la chaleur, elle imaginait la ligne de son dos, ses omoplates, ses épaules musclées… **

**Mais le vent la tira de son admiration ; il s'immisça entre la robe de Miranda, refroidissant son corps, gelant sa peau candide.**

**Alors elle décida de réveiller le jeune homme…**

* * *

**Il lui sembla qu'un murmure singulier l'appelait, mais il était encore loin dans ses pensées, voguant toujours sur une mer de rêves et d'envies en tout genre…**

_**« Kanda… »**_

**Il l'entendait à présent très bien, un long et doux murmure, qui pouvait bien l'appeler avec une voix aussi douce ?**

_**« Kanda…»**_

**Il reconnu alors le propriétaire de cette magnifique voix… Miranda. Il s'arrêta de dériver sur les flots et l'écouta attentivement… Il ferma les yeux, se remémora alors le long murmure de la belle Allemande.**

**« Kanda ! »**

**Il revînt donc sur terre, parmi les exorcistes, sur ce balcon, sous les belles étoiles de ce ciel d'hiver.**

**Il tourna alors la tête vers elle.**

**Elle le regardait inquiète, elle tremblait, elle avait froid…**

_**« Kanda-kun… Tu viens ? »**_

**Le jeune Japonais parût hésiter, torturé entre le fait de suivre la jeune Allemande, ou de rester tout seul, à contempler les étoiles et retourner dans ses songes intimes…**

**Quand elle ne vit pas le jeune Kendoka répondre, son cœur de femme se comprima sous le chagrin, mais voulant le cacher, elle lui fit alors un sourire, le plus beau et le plus doux… Mais le plus triste qui soit au monde. **

**Le cœur du Kendoka se serra, pourquoi souriait-elle si elle était triste ?! Il se sentit coupable et s'énerva de ça ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.**

**Elle ouvrit alors ses lèvres rosées et dit :**

_**« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais… Je comprends que tu veuilles rester tout seul sous ce beau ciel étoilé… »**_

**Elle se retourna alors et à petit pas, marchant avec précaution, craignant sûrement un chute monumentale. **

**Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée, mais un bras fort la retînt…**

_**« Non c'est bon… Je viens »**_

**A cette phrase la femme rougit violement, et cacha son visage sous sa main libre… Kanda lui prit alors la main et l'emmena gentiment dans la grande salle…**

* * *

**Voilà =D ! Désolé le chapitre est assez court... Mais le prochain est plus long promis ;D!!**

**Même si il n'est pas long il est assez important… On voit que Miranda est attiré par le Kendoka et a des sentiments pour lui (mais ça on le savait déjà XD).**

**Mais surtout, on se rend compte que Kanda est attiré (physiquement) par Miranda, et qu'étrangement le fait qu'elle lui sourit en étant très triste cela l'énerve…**

**Aurait-il des sentiments pour la jeune Allemande ?**

**La suite vous le dira la semaine prochaine !**

**Bye ; D**

**Review… ?**


	7. Chap6: Desir et protection

Salut a toutes !!

Merci pour vos commentaires, j'aime toujours autant les lire ^o^ ! Pour information, vous le savez je m'arrange toujours pour avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance sur la publication… Et bien je peux vous le dire ; officieusement ma fiction est presque terminé XD ! (Pas la peine de calculer, il y aura environ 8 chapitre et… Peut être un petit chapitre bonus =P, sisi j'ai envie que Lavi paye un peu pour ses méfaits niéhéhé *rire sadique*…)

Trêve de bavardage ! Voici la suiiiiiite =3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Désir et protection

**Les deux rentrèrent dans la salle.**

**Tout le monde s'agitait : certains faisaient suppositions et conjectures sur le nouveau jeu de Komui, d'autres s'inquiétaient comme Reever, ne sachant pas du tout quelle règle pouvait germer dans la tête perturbée de ce scientifique complètement fou qu'est Komui…**

**Miranda et Kanda rejoignirent le petit groupe, ils attendaient aussi la règle; Lenalee demeurait inquiète sachant de quoi était capable son pauvre frère, Allen était soucieux comme elle, encore traumatisé par la dynastie des Komulins.**

**Lavi était euphorique, excité à l'idée de ce nouveau jeu, ou de Loufa qui était à côté de lui… Ou encore des quelques litres d'alcool qu'il s'était descendu.**

**Miranda demeurait tranquille, Kanda aussi.**

**Quand le silence se fît, Komui était monté sur l'estrade…**

_**« Je suis fier de vous, vous vous êtes pris au jeu ! Voici ma deuxième règle: pendant le morceau, comme dans le jeu précédent je donnerais quelques signaux… Je ne sais pas combien vous verrez bien ! Cette fois-ci vous n'êtes plus obligés de changer de partenaire à chaque fois ! Mais il y a une autre différence… Vous pouvez attaquer en couple. Pour être sûr que mon jeu marche bien je vais partager la salle en deux ! »**_

**Le geste allant aussi vite que la parole, il trancha imaginairement de sa main la salle… Les danseurs s'écartèrent, obéissant à ce cinglé de première.**

_**« A gauche, les défenseurs, ce sont ceux qui tenterons de rester ensemble ! A droite les attaquants ! Pour vous différencier, les défenseurs auront un ruban attaché à leurs poignés. Ils circulent en se moment! Les attaquants peuvent voler les rubans pour changer de camp ! Mais faites attention, je ne veux pas que cela finisse en bain de sang ! Nous sommes une grande famille d'exorcistes et de scientifiques pas des barbares ! »**_

**Lenalee et Allen regardaient les autres…  
Eux, Kanda et Miranda étaient à gauche, et étrangement Lavi, Cross, Loufa, Le maréchal Tiedoll, Klaud et toute la bande étaient à droite. **

**La chinoise se mit à rire comprenant que tout cela n'était qu'encore un plan de Lavi. **

**Elle et le symbiotique étaient enfin ensemble, s'étant déclaré l'un a l'autre quelques heures plus tôt, mais… Qu'allait-il encore réserver à ces deux pauvres timides ?**

**De toute façon la jeune femme connaissait Lavi, il ne s'arrêterait jamais dans ses plans douteux tant que Miranda et Kanda ne seraient pas ensemble.**

* * *

_**« Kanda ! Les voilà qui arrive ! Dit-elle réjouie voyant les rubans approcher**_

_**- Tch. »**_

**Le Kendoka s'énervait encore, il était en défense et il détestait ca, surtout quand en face de lui, un lapin roux riait de façon diabolique en les regardant. Il allait encore devoir défendre sa partenaire… ****Lui qui espérait danser tranquillement, loin de toute cette agitation, c'est raté.**

**Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une fine main à la peau douce prit la sienne. ****Il vit alors l'Allemande penchée sur sa main gauche, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais il se laissa faire ayant confiance en elle.**

**Elle se redressa alors…**

_**« Et voilà ! Je t'ai pris un ruban bleu Kanda-kun ! Il te va très bien ! **_**S'exclama t'elle, tout sourire **_**»**_

**Il ne répondit pas mais celui-ci regardait intensément le fin ruban de soie, d'un bleu profond, attaché minutieusement à son poignet. Il sourit, un sourire doux et reconnaissant… **

**C'est alors qu'un beau ruban blanc occupa son champ de vision, la jeune femme lui montrait son ruban en souriant.**

**Elle lui demanda :**

**« **_**Peux-tu le nouer ? Je n'y arrive pas… **_**Dit-elle rougissant très violement à cause de son mensonge**

_**- Hm. **_**Dit-il en acquiesçant»**

**Il prit le ruban dans sa main gauche et attrapa la fragile main de Miranda de sa main droite. Il passa alors le ruban et le noua doucement, espérant peut-être faire un nœud aussi joli que celui de la jeune femme. Puis il l'a regarda dans les yeux, elle le remercia d'un sourire tendre, rougissant toujours. **

**La main du jeune homme effleura alors celle de Miranda et il la prit délicatement dans la sienne… ****Il passa son bras autour de la taille si belle et délicate de Miranda, et l'attira doucement à lui. **

**La musique démarra… Elle était assez rapide et enjouée, forçant les danseurs à se déplacer vite, rendant le jeu sûrement plus excitant.**

**Miranda et Kanda se déplaçaient sur la piste, observant tout les deux les autres, différenciant défenseurs et attaquants.**

**Quant au Kendoka lui était surtout occupé à chercher Lavi des yeux, mais le rouquin demeurait invisible. Le Kendoka s'en inquiéta, certain que le jeune héritier tenterait encore une de ses tactiques douteuses.**

**Quand le son léger et clair d'une petite cloche se fît entendre, les danseurs comprirent que celle-ci était leur signal. Alors un lapin sortit de sa cachette avec Loufa, et attaqua le couple en fonçant sur eux…**

**Quand Lavi s'apprêtait à enlever Miranda des bras de Kanda, celui-ci l'attira encore plus à lui et s'éloigna en quelques pas amples et rapide.**

**Arrivé de l'autre côté de la pièce le Kendoka soupira, il savait que ce jeu, certes stupide, n'allait pas être de tout repos pour lui.**

**Il décida alors de s'éloigner des quelques fous susceptible de vouloir lui prendre l'Allemande.**

**Il se retrouva à côté d'Allen et de Lenalee et vu leur essoufflement, eux aussi avaient dût fuir.**

* * *

_**« Mon frère nous a attaqué tout à l'heure ! **_**S'exclama Lenalee hors d'haleine**

_**- Ah bon ? Nous on a été attaqué par Lavi mais Kanda a réussi à nous faire échapper… **_**Dit l'Allemande en riant**

_**- Komui nous a même poursuivis ! Et avec le Komulin qu'il a offert a Lenalee en plus ! **_**S'exclama Allen encore choqué par ces viles machines**

_**- Tch. Fais chier… **_**Commenta le Kendoka, voulant trancher le Komulin dangereux avec son cadeau**

_**- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Bakanda, et je sens que ce n'est pas fini ! **_**S'exclama Allen reprenant son souffle et ses esprits »**

**Le deuxième signal se fit entendre.**

**Le maréchal Cross et Klaud, accompagné par Tiedoll et sa cavalière, attaquèrent ensemble nos deux couples.**

**Les garçons se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose, si ils bougeaient et ce au dernier moment, les attaquants allaient sûrement entrer en collision.**

**Ce qu'ils firent : au dernier moment les deux couples s'éloignèrent légèrement et les attaquants se cognèrent dans un grand boum significatif.**

**Les deux jeunes filles eurent alors un grand fou rire à la vue des deux hommes maréchaux par terre et des deux femmes débout, se moquant d'eux ayant sauvé leurs robes du sol… Et au passage leurs fiertés.**

**Les deux couples s'éloignèrent, pensant sûrement se prêter main forte encore une fois, pendant ce jeu.**

* * *

**Le jeu dura longtemps, le temps du morceau, environ cinq minutes.**

**Et pendant cette durée interminable le jeune Kendoka dût redoubler de patience et de ruse pour garder sa partenaire.**

**Au dernier son de cloche, le nombre d'assaillant fût grand : Les deux couples de maréchaux et celui de Lavi les attaquait.**

**Ceux-ci se pressaient vers eux.**

**Le jeune Kendoka se rendit compte alors, qu'ils étaient tout les deux coincés, car derrière eux se trouvaient un mur. Ils étaient irrémédiablement impuissants. ****Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme, par réflexe, étant à court d'imagination.**

**Mais au dernier moment, quand tout le beau monde fût très près du couple, Miranda se dégagea de Kanda pour ensuite le tirer dans une faille…**

**La musique s'arrêta là.**

**Avec le poids du jeune homme, Miranda s'était retrouvée contre le mur, le Kendoka appuyé sur elle.**

**Leurs visages étaient intimement proche mais aucun des deux ne bougeait, que ce soit pour s'éloigner ou, pour affiner le si mince espace qui les séparait, trop occupés à contempler les yeux de l'autre.**

**Il était envieux de plonger au plus profond d'elle, dans ses entrailles, sentir son sang pulser en son organisme, découvrir ses plus intimes secrets… **

**Elle le fixait aussi, les yeux du Kendoka étaient magnifiques, profondément bleu, mais une flamme apparaissait au fond, tapie dans les ténèbres, brûlant de milles feux, éclairant son regard d'une lumière agressive mais très agréable… Du désir. **

**A ce moment là, la jeune femme n'eût qu'une seule envie, poser ses lèvres sur celles du Japonais… Elle en était fiévreuse, son espérance si forte serrait son cœur comme un étau. ****Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, son souffle était irrégulier, elle suffoquait presque.**

**Quant au jeune Japonais lui, son envie était beaucoup moins innocente… **

**C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait un récent désir pour la jeune femme. Il avait envie de la toucher, de sentir ses mains caresser sa peau douce et veloutée, embrasser sa chair et ce sans oublier une seule parcelle, sentir son corps, ses moindres muscles contre les siens…**

**Il en fût choqué, car la jeune femme était la première qui lui provoquait une attirance aussi inébranlable.**

**C'est alors que le jeune homme décida de rompre cette complicité gênante, et prétexta partir pour chercher quelques rafraichissements.**

* * *

On approche on approche ! J'adore la scène à la fin =P…

Je dois dire que suis assez fière de moi ce passage rend bien héhé !

J'espère que vous aussi vous l'avez aimé, une petite review pour me donner votre avis?

Siouplaîît =D


	8. Chap8: Touches là et je te bute!

Hey les filles ! Je vous apporte le chapitre 7 assez vite non =) ?! J'étais tellement impatiente de vous le faire lire celui là ! Parce que ma promesse a Melain est enfin réalisée !

Et oui vous pouviez remercier Melain et sa chanson de buverie (qui je précise était un devoir de Français à la base, sisi) car c'est grâce (ou a cause ?XD) d'elle que la fiction est né, et oui ^^ !!

Quant à la deuxième chanson c'est un des morceaux de Charlie Winston « Tongue Tied », désolé de l'avoir raccourcie et d'avoir répété le « voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? », je l'ai fait parce que… j'en avais tout simplement besoin XD !

Bref, trêve de bavardages.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le premier qui la touche je le bute !**

**Après cette complicité soudaine et loin d'être innocente, le jeune kendoka doutait. Il avait crût voir à travers les pupilles noisettes de la jeune femme le reflet de son âme, une âme remplie d'amour, un amour tendre. Un amour en grande partie pour lui. **

**Cette révélation l'avait déstabilisé, il n'osait même plus regarder l'Allemande dans les yeux, ayant beaucoup trop peur de ses propres sentiments pour la jeune femme… L'avait-elle vu ? Avait-elle vu ce jeune homme la dévorer du regard, son désir d'effeuiller uns a uns ses vêtements sous ses mains fortes ?**

**Avait-elle vu ses désirs inavouables? Et ses sentiments ?**

**Le jeune homme éprouvait une crainte maladive, il était comme emprisonné par un puissant boa, celui-ci resserrant sans relâche son emprise sur lui.**

**Quant à la jeune Allemande, elle aussi était perturbée, car oui, elle avait vu dans les yeux de Kanda du désir, elle en était si heureuse ! Mais d'un autre côté la peur dévorait sa chair, pressant sa cage thoracique tel un étau.**

**Et si tout ce qu'elle avait vu en ces yeux sombres n'était qu'un désir de chair ? Et non de l'amour ? **

**Elle était terrorisée lorsqu'elle n'osait, même qu'un instant, trouver une réponse à cette question. Elle s'était écartée de la foule, désirant rester seule.**

**Une main la tira de sa réflexion, douce et frêle; celle de Lenalee.**

_**« Miranda ? Tout va bien ?**_

_**- O-oui je vais bien ! **_**S'empressa de dire la jeune femme**

_**- Non, je ne te crois pas… **_**Répondit Lenalee, la mine triste**

_**- S-si je t'assure ! **_**Continua Miranda**

_**- Miranda, j'ai vu Kanda se précipiter en dehors de la salle… **_

_**- Huh ? **_**S'étonna l'allemande pensant toujours que celui-ci était au bar**

_**- Oui, il est partit précipitamment en dehors de la salle, Allen est partit le chercher. Que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**- Il m'a laissé… **_**Murmura-t-elle, dépitée**

_**- Miranda ? Que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**- Et bien…Au dernier jeu, nous avons été attaqué par environ trois couples… Et j'ai réussi à nous faire échapper, mais avec le poids de Kanda je suis restée contre le mur, lui sur moi… Et ses yeux…**_

_**- Continue. **_**Se contenta de dire la Chinoise**

_**- Brûlaient, de-de… De désir. Mais je ne suis pas sûre! **_**S'exclama l'allemande**

_**- Mh, je vois…»**_

**De douces et belles larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de la jeune Allemande…**

* * *

**Pendant ce temps là, un jeune homme albinos était à la recherche d'un japonais imbécile. Il courrait inlassablement dans les couloirs de la congrégation, cherchant partout.**

**Il le trouva enfin, dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement : il était là, assis sur le banc, la tête entre les mains, coudes appuyés sur ces genoux. On aurait presque dit que le jeune homme était dépité, mais non, après tout ce jeune homme était Kanda.**

**Allen l'entendait respirer calmement, à ce geste le jeune albinos comprit que Kanda tentait de se calmer. Il rentra alors dans la pièce, doucement ; mais le jeune Kendoka leva la tête, un grand étonnement se lisait sur son visage pâle d'asiatique.**

**Sans attendre, l'ami de Miranda, plaqua le jeune asiatique contre le mur. Sa voix était rauque, forte, irrémédiablement très masculine.**

_**« Imbécile ! Elle t'attend, vas la retrouver !**_

- …

_**- Hé ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! réponds-moi !**_

- … _**Je ne t'ais rien demandé.**_

_**- Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?!**_

_**- Ca t'regarde ?**_

_**- Oui ! **_

_**- Tch. **_**Râla le Kendoka, fuyant le regard du symbiotique**

_**- Bakanda, tu fais vraiment pitié…**_

_**- Quoi ?! **_**S'énerva le japonais**

_**- Oui ! Tu fais pitié ! Miranda t'aime ! Et pas d'un amour fraternel ou amical, elle t'aime d'amour ! Cette femme est prête à tout pour toi ! A partager tes joies comme tes souffrances ! A se sacrifier au champ de bataille pour toi ! Et tu veux fuir ?! Insensible ! Imbécile ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! **_**Hurla-t-il**

- …

_**- Ouvre les yeux ! Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, même si tu ne tiens pas à elle… Soit un gentleman et fais lui plaisir le temps de cette soirée ! On n'abandonne pas une femme comme ca !**_

- …

_**- Je te parle ! Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ! Tu crois pouvoir l'abandonner comme ça sans rien dire, prétextant partir chercher des rafraîchissements !? Surtout après lui avoir offert un bijou ?!**_

_**- C'était un pari baka !**_

- …

_**- Hoy, jt'ai rabattu le caquet, moyashi ? **_**Demanda Kanda, tentant de reprendre l'avantage**

- … _**Quand bien même ! Tu l'as choisi ce cadeau non ?! Tu aurais pût prendre la première babiole venue ! Et non ! Tu as fait comme moi, tu l'as choisi ! Regarde ce qui est accroché à ta ceinture… Au moins par respect pour elle, vas la rejoindre !**_

- … _**Et si je te dis non ?**_

_**- Je ferais tout pour te ramener à elle, je le jure. J'utiliserais même la force s'il le faut. **_**Dit Allen, inébranlable**_** »**_

**On entendit alors des phalanges craquer…**

* * *

**Miranda s'était un peu remise de la fuite du Kendoka, elle recommençait a discuter avec les autres.**

**Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle des fêtes, un nouveau jeu avait été proposé par le scientifique fou aussi connu sous le nom de Komui. Mais ce nouveau divertissement était beaucoup, beaucoup moins drôle… Cross en fit la remarque.**

_**« Il est nul ce jeu !**_

_**- Comment ? Naaaaaaan il est bien mon jeuuuuu ! **_**Pleurnicha Komui, complètement ivre**

_**- Si, ce jeu est nul. **_**Insista Cross**

_**- Ce n'est pas vrai ! D'abord Lenalee elle aime! Hein Lenalee que tu l'aimeuh mon jeu ? **_**Implora Komui**

_**- Je dois reconnaître… Que le maréchal Cross a raison, ton jeu est moins intéressant que les précédents, grand frère. **_**Dit Lenalee, gênée**

_**- Mh… Mais j'ai plus d'idées moi, snurfl. **_**S'attrista Komui, refoulant de grosses larmes d'homme saoul**

_**- Un concours de buverie ? **_**Proposa Cross**

_**- C'est une idée ridicule Cross ! Personne n'accepteraeuh ! **_**S'exclama Komui, ayant reprit du poil de la bête**_** »**_

**Mais à son grand étonnement, toute l'assemblée approuva l'idée de Cross. Alors Komui bouda dans un coin et l'alcool coula à flot, saoulant toutes les personnes friandes de ces doux nectars.**

**Ce concours dégénéra… L'on pût donc voir un rouquin perché sur une table dansant comme un imbécile heureux, autour de lui un foule qui riait aux éclats. Il commença à chanter une drôle de chanson, sûrement apprise dans un bar aux fréquentations douteuses au fin fond de l'Angleterre.**

_« Viens me séduire,  
Et je te ferais dire,  
C'est que pour une nuit, au pire.»_

_**-Ouai ! Rien de mieux que les coups d'un soir ! **_**Affirma Cross**

_«Et en quelques mouvements que tu feras,  
tu me rejetteras.  
Et encore tu séduiras: »_

**L'adolescent était fou, il dansait et sautait frénétiquement, en profitant même pour faire des clins d'œil a Loufa. Celle-ci réagissait avec une innocence… Presque inexistante à dire vrai.****Il chanta en montrant Cross qui éclata de rire**

_« Un macho,_

_« Un intello »_**Il montra alors gentiment Jonnhy**

**- **_**Lavi-kun !**_** S'exclama Miranda**

**« **_Un possessif »_**Il pointa du doigt Komui, victime du célèbre sister complex  
**« _Un__ abruti ,  
Un égoïste,  
Ou un polythéiste ! »_

_**- Ou un polygame ! **_**Hurla Cross, riant à plein poumon**

_**- Maréchal ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! **_**S'indigna Lenalee**

_« Et maintenant que c'est fini,_  
_Tu veux que je te pardonne?_  
_Tu veux que je te redonne_  
_De l'amour pendant tant de nuit? »_

_**- Quelle fille naive…**_** Commenta Cross**

**- **_**Et c'est un imbécile qui dit cela.**_** Déclara Klaud**

**- **_**Hé ! S'indigna Marian**_

_« Et dire que pendant tant de temps,_  
_Mais lentement,_  
_Dans l'ombre de la nuit,_  
_La flamme de l'espoir qui luit_  
_A fini par s'amenuiser,_  
_Telle une cigale en fin d'été!_

_Et oui, je ne t'aime plus._  
_Et puis de toute façon, Lucie, tu n'as rien lu._  
_Parce que le début ne t'a pas plu. »_

_**- Pauvre Lucie, **_**s'attrista Miranda**

**- **_**Miranda ! C'est de sa faute aussi !**_** S'exclama Lavi, se moquant au passage de la pitié sans limite de Miranda »**

**Le jeune rouquin ne s'arrêta pas là, malheureusement… Et la chanson de buverie des pubs Londonien devint alors plus osée, elle mua en une chanson sensuelle, suggestive. Le jeune homme, vu son état aurait sans doute plus aucune honte à effeuiller quelque uns de ses vêtements… Ce qu'il fit sous les acclamations de ce « public » ivre et complètement fou. Il enleva sa chemise tout en dansant, donnant des coups de bassins. Cross vînt même le rejoindre ! **

**Les deux imbéciles chantèrent avec une bonne humeur immuable, mélangeant dans leurs paroles Espagniol, Anglais et Français… Rendant la chanson presque incompréhensible pour les non-polyglottes.**

_« Désolé mon français est un petit peu confus  
Parce que tout le temps si j'essaye  
Hablo poco Spanish, another stupid English boy! » _**Chanta, Cross de sa voix chaude et sensuelle.**

_« Anyway if I say "Si j'essaye" donc, I do  
Je voudrais que tu saches en français  
Tu me gusto mucho piense que te amo » _**Chanta Lavi, faisait au passage un charmant clin d'oeil à Loufa. Celle-ci siffla après lui et planqua dans la poche de son pantalon un billet en guise de remerciement…**

**Surpris, le jeune Bookman se retourna et adressa alors un baiser soufflé à la jeune femme. ****Elle ria.**_**  
**__  
«I gotta a whole lotta lovin in the tip of my tongue  
But the words won't come like I want them to come  
I'm like Old Mother Hubbard getting lost in her cupboard  
And now I think I'm losing you» _**Chantèrent en coeur les deux rouquins, accompagnés maladroitement par les autres.  
**_  
__«Second go, take it slow, it's not the end of the world  
Enfin bon, ça c'est bon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde  
Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire  
Listen up! __Ecoutez! __Important! » _**Pendant que Cross faisait son show, Lavi avait détourné le regard de son public; il regardait au loin la grande porte du réfectoire… C'est alors qu'une tête blanche et qu'un certain asiatique furent dans son champ de vision. Les deux avaient le visage légèrement meurtrie, parsemé de quelques hématomes. Il décida d'appliquer son dernier et ultime plan.**

**Et quand il entendit les dernières paroles de Cross…**_  
_

_« Te quiero mucho la chica mas linda  
Oh no that's español !! »_** …Il retourna voir ses admirateurs, en dansant joyeusement.**

_«In a moment of weakness I give up the romance  
And I fall for a cliché but without thinking I say»_

**Le jeune Bookman vint voir Miranda, il lui prit la main et tenta de la faire monter, mais la jeune femme se débattait ne voulant pas faire l'imbécile avec Lavi.**

_**« N'insiste pas Lavi-kun ! Je ne monterais pas.**_

_**- Allez Mirandaaaa ! Fais-moi plaisir !**_

_**- Non ! »**_

_« Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? »_

**Demanda-t-il à l'Allemande.**

_**« Qu-quoi ?! Lavi-kun tu as trop bu !**_

_**- Allez Miranda…. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister…**_

_**- Non**__**! **_**Dit-elle, continuant de se débattre**

_« Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? »_

_**- Je t'ai dit non, Lavi!**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serais très doux avec toi… !**_**Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.**

_**- Je t'ai dit non ! **_**Cria presque Miranda à cause de la panique**

**C'est alors qu'une fine lame argentée vînt se placer sous la gorge du Bookman, s'appuyant dangereusement sur sa pomme d'Adam… Un magnifique phénix ondulait sur le métal, cette lame n'était d'autre que celle du Murazaki.**

_**« Elle t'a dit non… Serais-tu sourd en plus d'être un lapin imbécile ? **_

_**- Kanda-kun ! **_**S'exclama Miranda, les larmes aux yeux**

_**- Tch. On ne peut jamais te laisser deux secondes ! **_**Râla le Kendoka**

_**- Ah, Yuu te serais-tu enfin décidé ? **_**Chantonna Lavi**

_**- Tch, j'vois pas de quoi tu parle… **_**Râla le Kendoka**

_**- Yuu-chan! **__**Je te parle de tes sentiments p-**_

_**- Un seul mot et je te bute ! **_**S'énerva le japonais**

_**- Ouh, Yuu-chan est gêné parce qu'il est amou-**_

_**- Fermes-là lapin débile ! **_**Hurla le Kendoka rouge... De colère ou de gène qui sait.»**

**Alors le lapin partit en courant, suivis de très près par un Kendoka enragé, bien décidé à le tuer. Ce ****fût Cross qui finit la chanson :**

_«__But you turned your back  
and came back with a slap!! »_

**Le public improvisé applaudit alors les deux compères, clamant a tue tête une troisième chanson. C'est alors que la seule personne à peu près sobre dans cet Ordre ; Reever, ordonna à cette grande assemblée d'irresponsables:**

_**« Non, non, non ! La fête est finie, il est plus de trois heures du matin… On range un peu et tout le monde part dormir c'est compris ? »**_

**Il y eût alors un « ouiiiiii » déçu et discipliné général…**

* * *

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction ! Rien de bien spécial entre Miranda et Kanda mais on sait que Kanda est tourmenté et qu'il est gêné quand Lavi lui parle… Serait-ce un indice =D ??

Bref, à la semaine prochaine les filles, pour le dernier chapitre !


	9. Chap9: Ma première nuit dans tes bras

Hey les filles ! Me revoilà par un dimanche pluvieux. Voici donc la suite de « Quand le père Noel se prend pour Cupidon » et… PAS LA FIN !!! J'ai envie de vous raconter encore deux trois petites choses qui vont pourrir dans mon cerveau si je ne le fais pas XD !

Au fait... NE ME TUEZ PAS PITIE!!!! J'ai fait un passage avec Loufa et Lavi c'est vrai... Mais comprenez-moi! Les deux se sont tournés autour pendant toute la soirée, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait écrire un petit passage sur eux! Et puis faut bien que le billet serve a quelque chose hein ;)?

Bref, je vous laisse tranquille !

Bonne lecture !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapitre 8 : Première nuit dans tes bras.**

**Dans un coin de la salle, deux personnes rangeaient ensemble les bouteilles non vidées. L'un des deux râlait, ne voulant pas aider la communauté, mais comment résister à la demande d'une jeune et magnifique Allemande après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il en grognait, s'insultant copieusement…**

_**« Mi…**_

_**- Huh ? Qu'y a-t-il Kanda ?**_

_**- Non… rien.**_

_**- Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?**_

_**- Tch !**_

_**- Je vois… **_**se contenta de répondre l'Allemande, déçue**

_**- Enfin si, **_**renchérissait le Japonais**

_**- Mh ?**_

_**- Je suis… Je suis… **_**tentait-il, hésitant, fuyant même son regard**

_**- Tu es ? **_**dit-elle pour l'encourager**

_**- Désolé… Je suis désolé. **_**dit-il, parvenant enfin à la regarder**

_**- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas Kanda… **_**répondit Miranda**_** »**_

**Elle lui fit alors un sourire radieux, le Kendoka lui rendit un sourire bref et timide. Ils rougirent tout les deux, détournant les yeux.**

**La fin du rangement eu lieu alors tout les habitants de la congrégation, ou de la branche Asiatique, regagnèrent leurs chambres. ****Enfin… Ce qui est sur c'est que certains ne dormiraient pas dans leur lit.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**On entendait au loin, dans la branche Asiatique de gros rires avinés. Les deux hilares ****n'étaient autre que Lavi et Loufa…**

**_« Lavi, j'ai découvert que tu es un suicidaire ! _****s'exclama Loufa en éclatant de rire**

**_- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? _****s'étonna le rouquin**

**_- Tu me demande pourquoi ? Parce que chercher autant d'ennuis à Kanda-san… C'est du suicide ! _****dit-elle en riant encore**

**_- … Tu as raison. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire avouer sa flamme à Miranda. _****dit-il déçu**

**_- Tu as déjà réussi avec Lenalee et Allen, c'est déjà bien. Et cela bénévolement !»_**

**Le jeune apprenti Bookman tiqua, il sortit alors le billet de sa poche et vit avec stupeur le billet, qui soit dit en passant avait quelques jolis zéro. Etait-il un si bon chanteur que cela ? Il décida alors de demander à la jeune scientifique des explications…**

**_« Dis-moi…Suis-je un si bon chanteur que cela ?_**

**_- Non bien sûr que non._**

**_- Pourquoi m'avoir donné autant d'argent ?_**

**_- Pour la suite… _****dit-elle d'un ton séducteur**

**_- Je vois… Et bien je vais te montrer que ce paiement n'est pas assez conséquent pour tout ce que je vais te faire… »_**

**Il l'a prit alors par les hanches et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Loufa.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**« Quelle soirée magnifique ! **_**s'exclama Lenalee**

_**- C'est vrai, **_**reconnu Allen**

_**- J'espère que Miranda va enfin se déclarer ce soir... Elle n'a plus qu'une seule chance. **_**dit la jeune chinoise**

_**- Et moi je me demande comment j'aurais pût t'avouer mes sentiments si cette soirée n'avait pas existé… **_**dit Allen, souriant alors chaleureusement à sa petite amie**

_**- Oui et si il n'y avait pas eu Lavi aussi… **_**continua Lenalee**

_**- C'est vrai, ses coups fourrés nous ont bien aidés. **_**déclara Allen d'un rire discret**

**Elle prit le bras d'Allen, se lova contre lui et posa la main du symbiotique sur sa hanche. A ce geste les deux eurent de belles rougeurs sur les joues. ****Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte dans les couloirs sombres de la congrégation s'embrassant, se taquinant, parlant de tout et de rien…**

**Les deux arrivèrent alors à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. C'est donc à regret que le jeune britannique voulût dire au revoir à sa petite amie, mais…**

_**« Qui a dit que tu devais me quitter cette nuit, Allen? **_**dit la jeune femme, les joues en feu**

_**- M-mais… Lenalee tu es sûre qu- ? **_**commença le symbiotique**

_**- Oui !»**_

**Elle embrassa alors sauvagement Allen et l'attira sans aucune hésitation dans sa chambre, commençant même à retirer la chemise du jeune homme. Sentant des petites mains froides et douces sur son torse, Allen fût prit au jeu de la jeune femme et lui dégrafa le bustier avec une rapidité impatiente.**

**On ne tarda pas à entendre, en passant devant cette porte féminine, quelques petits rires et gémissements de plaisir de deux jeunes personnes amoureuses, faisant "innocemment" quelques galipettes sur un lit.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un scientifique fou passa devant cette chambre. **

**Etrangement, celui-ci ne dégaina pas un effrayant Komulin pour faire payer ce malotru qui avait osé s'infiltrer dans la chambre de sa pauvre petite sœur adorée, pour salir sa pureté, lui prodiguer des mauvais traitements et surtout : l'emmener du côté obscur de la force… Celle qui permettrait à sa petite sœur d'oublier le merveilleux, l'extraordinaire frère qu'il était !**

**A la place il murmura tout en souriant d'un air paternel…**

_**«Rend là heureuse Allen plus que quiconque… Quant à toi Lenalee, voici mon vrai cadeau, joyeux noël… »**_

**Il versa une larme nostalgique et erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa propre chambre, se disant tristement que sa petite sœur n'était plus une enfant mais bien une femme maintenant.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kanda et Miranda marchaient lentement dans les couloirs de la congrégation, réprimant tout les deux leur désir de l'autre. ****Aucun d'eux ne parlait, ayant peur d'une conversation, ne voulant pour rien au monde briser ce silence d'or.**

**Les deux virent alors au loin la porte de Miranda…**

**Quand ils furent arrivés, sans un mot, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se retourna alors vers le Kendoka, préparée à dire ses sentiments au jeune homme. Ce moment était après tout, sa dernière chance.**

_**« Kanda, je… »**_

**Mais le jeune japonais ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir, il avait posé ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune Allemande, l'embrassant alors avec une douceur infinie. ****La jeune Allemande ferma les yeux et savoura ce baiser tant désiré, tentant de marquer dans son cerveau l'agréable saveur des lèvres de Kanda. ****Mais elle en voulût plus, elle attira alors gentiment le japonais dans sa chambre ne quittant toujours pas ses lèvres.**

**Le baiser s'interrompit les deux se regardaient alors avec des yeux affamés, désirant plus que tout au monde sentir le corps de l'autre.**

**C'est alors que Miranda captura les lèvres du jeune homme, faisant muer leur premier contact, en baiser langoureux et très sensuel. ****Le jeune homme quitta alors précipitamment les lèvres de la jeune Allemande et se rua sur son cou, déposant des baisers papillons, des coups de langues fiévreux et y marqua un beau suçon d'une couleur violacée. **

**Pendant ce temps, la jeune Allemande avait enlevé la chemise du Japonais. ****Quant à lui, il avait déjà dévêtue la jeune femme, ne lui laissant que ses sous vêtements pour protéger sa nudité. ****Il la porta jusqu'au lit, et commença alors embrasser et caresser la belle peau candide de l'Allemande. Elle gémissait sous ses caresses si douces que lui prodiguait le beau Japonais.**

**Leurs ébats continuèrent encore, tout les deux prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre… Jusqu'à ce que les deux furent épuisés. ****Ils se laissèrent alors tomber sur le lit de Miranda.**

**La jeune Allemande ne s'étant toujours pas déclarée, tourna le dos au Kendoka, ayant peur que sa motivation tombe dans le néant sous son regard profond.**

**Elle lui dit alors…**

_**« Kanda ?**_

_**- Hm ?**_

_**- Il faut que je te dise… Quelque chose de très important. **_**dit-elle résolue**

_**- ...Je t'écoute.**_

_**- Voilà, je… **_**hésitait la jeune femme, sentant déjà son courage s'envoler**

_**- Tu ? **_**demanda-t-il, caressant de sa main la cuisse jusqu'à la hanche de la jeune femme. » **

**Il admirait alors sa taille de guêpe puis fît voyager son regard jusqu'à sa nuque, observant au passage, le beau suçon qu'il avait prodigué à Miranda plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle resta muette quelques minutes, se détendant au fur et à mesure.**

_**« Je t'aime, Kanda. »**_

**Il en resta bouche bée. Il le savait, il savait très bien que Miranda était amoureuse de lui, mais ces mots étaient tellement beaux, si doux… Car si nouveau pour lui. **

**Elle se retourna, la peur au ventre. Elle vit alors le jeune Japonais hébété par sa déclaration, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement arrondis sous le choc.**

_**« Je t'aime ! »**_

**Dit-elle d'une voix forte mais suppliante pour insister. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux noisette.**

**C'est alors que le jeune homme sortit de sa paralysie de pierre et attira Miranda contre lui. Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou, humant l'odeur si douce de l'Allemande. ****Il lui caressa les cheveux, embrassa tendrement ses lèvres rosées et lui dit à l'oreille :**

_**« Je t'aime aussi. »**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît !! Personnellement je l'aime beaucoup, parce que Miranda et Kanda concrétisent enfin ! Il a fallut tout de même 8 chapitres XD ! A cause de la timidité de Kanda et de Miranda ahah ! C'est pour cela que leur passage est beaucoup plus long que pour les autres…

La suite (et bien la fin cette fois-ci) arrivera dans un peu plus d'une semaine parce que je ne l'ai écrite qu'à moitié !

Reviews ??? Pitiiiiiiié ='O


	10. Epilogue: A la douce lumière du jour

Voilà le dernier chapitre… Et pour de vrai cette fois ci ! C'est un Epilogue assez long je dois le reconnaître ^o^

Bonne lecture =3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Epilogue : A la douce lumière du jour**

**Tout était calme dans la Congrégation, tout le monde dormait profondément encore dans les bras de Morphée au chaud sous les couettes, seul ou en couple, dans leur lit ou dans un autre. **

**Aucun bruit… Sauf le vent dansant dehors, fouettant la neige tombée cette nuit, la faisant ressembler à de la chantilly. Le jardin et la forêt étaient magnifiques: les sapins accueillaient des stalactites sur leurs belles branches, la fontaine de la cour s'était gelée, laissant des jets d'eau cristallisés danser en l'air.**

**Tiens ? **

…**Une porte grinça, une personne est réveillée… **

**On vit une petite tête passer l'encadrement de la porte. Un homme une cicatrice à l'œil, un teint pâle et frais, des traits fins mais masculins : le beau et gentil Allen Walker. Son corps fût à présent dehors, monsieur voulait partir en catimini, sûrement pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur sa nouvelle relation avec une merveilleuse personne.**

_**« Allen, attend ! »**_

**Une petite voix se fît entendre, une jeune femme sortit aussi et embrassa passionnément son petit ami. Lenalee Lee le laissa partir, le laissa retourner dans sa chambre, pour qu'il en sorte dans quelques temps, lorsque toute la congrégation serait enfin réveillée. Comme ci de rien n'était.**

**Il sourit, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il marchait calmement, se remémorant la soirée passée avec nostalgie son premier baiser avec la Chinoise, ses danses avec elle, la nuit folle qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux… **

**Dieu sait combien de portes Allen avait croisé ce matin ci. **

**Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit résonner dans la congrégation, semblable à celui qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se cacha alors dans l'ombre d'un couloir et observa une porte s'ouvrir.**

**Un jeune homme sortit aussi en catimini. Il avait des cheveux longs de couleur d'ébène lâchés, un sabre à la main Kanda Yuu. Mais une femme le rejoint et passa alors derrière le beau jeune homme. **

**Elle lui attachait tendrement les cheveux, celui-ci se baissa un peu pour qu'elle achève sa tâche. Quand elle eût finit le jeune homme attira fermement cette femme contre lui, caressant tendrement ses beaux cheveux ondulés. **

**Il prit doucement son menton, embrassa alors Miranda, et posa gentiment son front sur le sien. Tout deux restèrent un moment comme ça. **

_**« Tu reviendras dans ma chambre Kanda ?**_

_**- … A ton avis ? Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle et douce**_

_**- Je pense que oui, reconnue la femme d'un doux sourire »**_

**Puis l'homme partit, la jeune Allemande admira un moment le Kendoka marcher, puis l'appela en murmurant un **_**« Kanda ! »**_**. **

**Il s'arrêta donc et se retourna surpris. ****Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Un **_**« Tch »**_** se fit entendre entre les murs, c'était le jeune Kendoka qui montrait son factice désaccord, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir.**

**Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'Allen n'eut jamais vu le Kendoka aussi doux.**

**Il changea alors son itinéraire, voulant cacher son petit numéro d'espionnage, sachant qu'inévitablement, il ne pourrait absolument pas éviter le Japonais étant tout les deux dans le même quartier de la congrégation. Ce qui arriva.**

**Les deux se croisèrent, et le Kendoka fit une mine surprise en le voyant, s'arrêtant dans sa course. ****Mais tout deux eurent le même coup de génie, comprenant que l'un et l'autre avaient enfin conclu avec l'élue de leurs cœurs. **

**Le jeune symbiotique sourit et le jeune Kendoka le lui rendit, tous deux irrémédiablement complice. **

**Puis ils reprirent leurs chemins, comme si ces deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés à cet instant.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard un rouquin galopait dans les couloirs ayant réussi à passer sans encombre et sans se faire repérer, l'ancienne arche des Noé… Lui aussi regagnait sa chambre après la nuit d'amour qu'il avait passé avec Loufa.**

**Mais une autre porte aurait dût s'ouvrir, derrière elles deux personnes s'étaient réunies sous des draps féminins pour la nuit. Tous les deux dormaient profondément, fatigués par leur nuit torride. ****Des affaires jonchaient le sol, devant le lit… Ou même dessous. Un révolver était posé sur la table de nuit, le soleil faisait briller son beau métal argenté : le jugement. Pas loin de là, un petit singe dormait dans un confortable panier.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Enfin, enfin toute la congrégation s'était réveillée…**

**Une bonne odeur de miel, de café, de pain et de mets en tout genre s'échappait de la cuisine de Jerry, déjà remplie par des cuistots fort affairés à préparer le petit déjeuner de toute la congrégation.**

**Evidemment, cette bonne odeur, ce goinfre de symbiotique l'avait sentit. Il sortit de sa chambre en un éclair pour se diriger vers la cuisine, son petit Eldorado à lui.**

**Mais il rencontra en chemin le rouquin, qui soit dit en passant avait l'air aussi fatigué que lui… **

**Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'au réfectoire, en parlant de la soirée passée des danses, des chansons de buveries et surtout des jeux douteux de Komui.**

**Quand ils furent arrivés, la queue des affamés était déjà bien longue et ne voyant pas leurs amis, tout deux décidèrent de les attendre, heureusement Allen avait réussi à piquer quelques kilos de pain à l'entrée, ce qui poussa le rouquin à traiter le jeune de goinfre, à juste titre.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune Allemande arriva, sur son visage se dessinait un magnifique sourire, elle avait l'air si heureuse ! **

**En la voyant Allen lui fit un grand sourire, se remémorant la tendre scène qu'il avait surprit entre elle et le jeune Kendoka asocial que l'on connaît si bien. ****Celle-ci le regarda intriguée ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi le jeune Britannique lui faisait un si beau sourire sans aucune raison apparente.**

**Elle aussi se mît à attendre.**

**Plus tard, Lenalee arriva enjouée et déjà de bonne humeur celle-ci réveilla avec douceur ses camarades. Elle tenta même un baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'Allen, ce qui fit fortement rougir les deux. Surtout en voyant Lavi faire l'imbécile, imitant avec entrain Cupidon troquant temporairement son maillet par un arc imaginaire.**

**Tous les quatre auraient encore pût attendre, mais le ventre du symbiotique vînt se plaindre, quémandant de toute urgence de la nourriture pour remplir son trou noir d'estomac.**

**Tous prirent alors leurs petits déjeuners, Allen et Lenalee s'assirent en face, Miranda a côté de Lenalee, et Lavi d'Allen.**

**Tous mangèrent avec entrain en riant, certains s'étouffant presque sous les blagues du roux. Puis presque sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, un jeune japonais s'était glissé à la diagonale de Miranda, à côté de Lavi. ****Il tenait dans ses mains une tasse de thé avec des sobas.**

**Les deux se regardaient gentiment, sans faire de bruit pensant n'éveiller aucun soupçon de la part des autres. Ce fût une grossière erreur connaissant Lavi.**

**L'Allemande décida alors de taquiner Kanda cherchant discrètement de son pied les jambes de Kanda, quand elle les eût trouvés, elle les caressa doucement, mais le Japonais ne montra aucune réaction sur son beau visage.**

**Ses caresses se firent plus osées, mais le Japonais ne bougeait toujours pas.**

_**« Hé Miranda ! Je sais que je te plais, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me caresser les jambes avec autant d'ardeur tu sais ! **_**s'exclama le rouquin**

_**- D-de quoi ? **_

_**- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais que je te plais, tu m'as fait du pied !**_

_**- H-hein ? N-non !**_

_**- Tu aurais dût venir hier soir, comme je te l'avais proposé ! **_**dit-il lui faisant un clin d'œil**

_**- P-pas du tout ! J-je me suis trompée, **_**s'empressa-t-elle**

_**- Aah… je me disais aussi ! **_**s'exclama le brun**

_**- …**_

_**- C'était pour Kanda, hein ? »**_

**Pour toute réponse, l'Allemande devînt rouge comme une pivoine et le Japonais réduisit ses baguettes de bois en miettes, déjà énervé depuis la première réflexion du roux. Le jeune rouquin éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes de peur qu'elles ne tombent.**

**Il s'écria alors d'une voix enjouée, par réflexe plutôt que par réflexion, riant toujours :**

_**« J'en étais sûr…Même vous ! J'ai réussi aussi pour Yuu et Miranda ! Je suis vraiment fort ! Les paris et les jeux ça marche vraiment très bien !»**_

**On sentit alors une aura forte transpercer l'atmosphère de la pièce, Kanda Yuu enrageait.**

_**« Tu as fait… QUOI ?**_

_**- Mh ? **_**s'arrêta de rire le roux**

_**- Tout ça… C'était TOI !**_

_**- Heu…Attend Yuu je vais tout t'expliquer ! **_**s'exclama le rouquin, ayant une soudaine peur pour sa vie**

_**- …Fermes-là ! J'vais te buter ! » **_**hurla le Kendoka, se lançant à la poursuite, prêt à dégainer, de Lavi qui avait pris les jambes à son cou.**

_**« Attends Bakanda, je vais t'aider ! »**_** s'écria le symbiotique, courant après les deux.**

**Les deux femmes se regardaient alors, bouche bée par la scène, puis les deux se mirent à rire et coururent après les garçons espérant sauver le jeune roux de leur vengeance assassine.**

**Elles réussirent à les trouver à l'entrée, se battant tout les trois comme des chiffonniers, frappant le premier qui se trouvait devant eux. Il était aussi très aisé de distinguer une multitude de phrases affreusement galantes et fleuries:**

_**« Je te jure Yuu, c'était pour ton bien !… Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon bien, Lapin dégénéré?... Bakanda, il a raison!... Ferme-la Moyashi !... Oya c'est Allen, imbécile de Kendoka mal luné !... J'vais te buter toi aussi tu vas voir!... Oh ! Mais je m'en vais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi alors !... Toi, tu la ferme et tu reste ici !»**_** … Et j'en passe.**

**Les jeunes femmes une fois en face d'eux essayèrent de les raisonner mais ces trois là réussirent même à défoncer la lourde porte d'entrée de la Congrégation. ****Les trois atterrirent alors sur la neige, glaçant impitoyablement leurs peaux, mais ceux-ci s'en fichaient, beaucoup trop occupés à faire ingurgiter de la neige au premier qui passait sous leurs mains.**

**Les deux femmes eurent une idée, elles formèrent alors une grosse boule de neige et la lancèrent sur les trois, elle eut l'effet d'un sceau d'eau sur ces trois chiens enragés.**

**Le jeune roux cria, se plaignant que décidément la neige était une matière beaucoup trop froide pour son petit corps fragile et délicat.**

**Le jeune Japonais grogna, ce qui fit pouffer la jeune Allemande. Son rire stoppa les grognements du Japonais, surpris de faire rire sa jeune compagne.**

**Quant à Allen, lui, avait déjà riposté Lenalee fût bombardée par une petite bombe glacée. ****Elle couina au contact de la glace, et en lança une autre bombe glacée sur le symbiotique, malheureusement elle rata sa cible et la boule de neige vînt atterrir magistralement sur Lavi. **

**Celui-ci lança une boule sur Miranda croyant fortement que c'était elle la coupable. ****Kanda s'énerva alors, refusant plus que tout au monde que l'on ose lancer quoi que ce soit sur sa Miranda. **

**La vengeance du Kendoka fût aussi enneigée.**

**Une bataille de neige enragée commença, les cinq jeunes gens se lançaient des boules de neige sans pitié, Lavi tentait même de mettre de la neige sous les habits. Des rires s'échappaient de la cour, il était bien rare de voir des exorcistes jouer, mais après tout, ils étaient jeunes.**

**Peu à peu la guerre glacée se calma, puis se finit… Le jeune roux s'arrêta de rire et regarda autour de lui.**

_**« Au fait… Où sont Miranda et Yuu ?**_

_**- Tiens ? Je ne sais pas… **_**déclara Lenalee, s'apercevant tout juste de leur absence**

_**- Ils ont dût partir dans la forêt. **_**dit Allen**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**« Tu as froid ?**_

_**- Oui un peu… **_**avoua la femme**

_**- …**_

_**- A vrai dire, j'ai de la neige partout ! **_**Dit l'Allemande riant doucement**_** »**_

**L'homme sourit. Il ouvrit son long manteau, attira Miranda contre son torse et ferma son pardessus autour d'elle pour la réchauffer. L'allemande ferma les yeux, se lova contre Kanda et profita de ce moment de tendresse… **

**Qui ne serait sûrement pas le dernier, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.**

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, après le LoufaXLavi, j'ai fait un CrossXKlaud ahah ! J'aime bien ce couple aussi =D

Voilà ! C'est la fin de « Quand le père Noel se prend pour Cupidon »… Je suis tout de même triste, j'aimais beaucoup lire vos commentaires et me torturer la tête pour que la suite soit intéressante… Ce fût vraiment une bonne aventure ! Mais elle se termine ici…

J'espère vous revoir très bientôt pour une autre fiction sur D. Gray man !

Reviews ? Ce sont mes dernières de cette fic, je compte sur vous !

Bref… See you soon !


End file.
